Nem nunca
by Dana Norram
Summary: Então eles não falaram sobre aquilo. Nem naquela noite. Nem nunca. // SLASH // CorujaIIxRorschach // FICLET


**Título:** Nem nunca  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Casal:** Coruja/Rorschach  
**Sumário:** Então eles não falaram sobre aquilo. Nem naquela noite. Nem nunca.**  
**

* * *

**AVISO:** Sim, isso é uma fic de Watchmen. Sim, é uma fic **SLASH** de Watchmen. Sim, eu li a mesma _Graphic Novel_ que você. Sim, eu também acho o Rorschach meio assexuado. O ponto é: eu não tô nem aí. :) Se não gosta, não leia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Moore pode ficar com toda a glória. Eu fico feliz só em me divertir um pouco.

* * *

**Nem nunca  
**por Dana Norram

_Eles nunca falaram sobre aquilo._

Era o jeito como Rorschach funcionava. Daniel só tinha se acostumado. Ele sabia que os dois podiam combater o crime a noite inteira, quebrar alguns braços e costelas e espirrar um pouco de sangue em algum beco sujo e, então, voltar para o Archie e simplesmente não falar sobre aquilo.

_Eles não precisavam_. Foi o que Daniel percebeu, eventualmente. Percebeu que era capaz de lidar com seus fantasmas conforme vestia sua máscara e saía para esmurrar alguns rostos por aí. E ele sabia que podia esquecer tudo ao chegar em casa pela manhã, trocar de roupa, tomar um banho e então deixar as mesmas perguntas sem respostas trancadas no seu porão.

_Por quê? Desde quando? Como eles chegaram tão longe e nunca perceberam que não havia mais volta?_

Às vezes Daniel se perguntava como Rorschach lidava com seus próprios fantasmas e questões. Imaginava se ele tinha questões com as quais lidar, afinal. Rorschach sempre pareceu ser tão confiante. Fanático, até. Ele sempre pareceu saber exatamente o que fazer. E ele nunca queria falar sobre nada daquilo.

Eles não falaram sobre a primeira noite em que Rorschach apareceu na casa de Daniel às quatro da manhã, coberto pelo próprio sangue, após uma frustrada tentativa de evitar um assalto. O ladrão havia atirado para matar, mas apenas uma bala conseguiu acertá-lo no ombro. Rorschach tremia um pouco, mas tudo que Daniel podia sentir era o sangue, morno e pegajoso, debaixo de suas mãos nuas. E tudo que ele conseguia _pensar _era que talvez Rorschach pudesse ter escapado ileso caso ele estivesse por lá, olhando por ele com Archie.

Daniel não fez perguntas enquanto ajudou Rorschach a tirar seu casaco e Rorschach não disse uma única palavra quando escutou o alívio de Daniel ao ver que a bala não fizera um ferimento muito profundo. Rorschach não reclamou enquanto seu amigo cuidava de sua ferida, mesmo que isso doesse. Daniel não pediu desculpas. Pela ferida ou por deixá-lo sozinho. E Rorschach não pareceu se importar.

Mas enquanto Rorschach se recuperava, Daniel foi até o porão e começou a desenvolver o seu lança-arpéu.

Eles não falavam sobre aquilo, mesmo diante das primeiras demonstrações do Ato Keene que estava por vir. Fosse por alguns policiais, aparecendo no meio da patrulha dos dois e arruinando tudo, ou mesmo por algumas pessoas que já não pareciam mais tão felizes assim ao serem salvas por eles.

E Daniel não soube o que dizer quando viram o aviso _"Quem Vigia os Vigilantes?"_ numa parede pela primeira vez − então, ele não disse nada. Rorschach ficou em silêncio também. Sem novidades aí, mas Daniel reparou em como ele fechou as mãos em punho conforme virava o corpo, deixando-o sozinho com aquelas palavras agourentas.

Rorschach não apareceu para trabalhar por três dias, mas quando voltou, Daniel já tinha pagado para limparem o grafite daquela parede.

Eles nunca falavam sobre um monte de coisas. Sobre o que Rorschach fazia quando não estava usando sua máscara e combatendo a escória nas ruas. Ou sobre como ele descobriu o verdadeiro nome de Daniel sem ele nunca lhe dizer. O que Rorschach comia, além de alguns cubos de açúcar, e como Rorschach conseguia pagar seu aluguel sem ter um trabalho de verdade. Sobre o que ele estava planejando fazer quando suas forças se esgotassem e ele não pudesse mais lutar contra o crime.

Eles não falavam sobre a idéia do mundo não precisar mais deles. Sobre como ninguém se lembraria mais de seus esforços − além deles. Sobre como eles só tinham a si mesmos. Eles não falavam, porque mesmo isso era uma mentira.

_Porque eles não tinham nem a si mesmos._

Eles não falaram sobre o dia que Daniel perdeu a paciência, prensou Rorschach contra uma parede e gritou com ele por ser tão teimoso. Gritou, perguntando porque ele não podia ser como todo mundo e porque ele, Daniel, continuava do seu lado se Rorschach não ligava nem um pouco para ele.

"_Ligo_." Rorschach respondeu e Daniel engoliu em seco, sem palavras. Ele podia simplesmente ter apertado a mão de seu amigo e deixado para lá. Poderia ter dado um tapinha em seu ombro e feito alguma piada ruim e facilmente esquecida − mas o que Daniel fez foi subir a máscara de Rorschach um pouco e cobrir os lábios dele com os seus.

Eles não falaram sobre aquilo também, mesmo que isso tenha acontecido algumas vezes depois. Mesmo que Daniel gostasse e só não soubesse o que fazer a respeito.

Daniel não soube o que dizer quando Rorschach apareceu em casa com sangue alheio em seu casaco, a mancha formando uma monstruosa mão que tentava agarrar o coração ali embaixo − só para perceber então que não havia mais coração nenhum. Daniel não disse nada e deixou Rorschach ir embora, pensando _'Ele vai voltar'_. Como sempre fazia.

Mas Rorschach não voltou.

Então eles não falaram sobre aquilo. Nem naquela noite. Nem nunca.

E Daniel tentou não se importar e quase conseguiu. Ele aceitou o Ato Keene como se não houvesse nada a se fazer a respeito. Voltou a escrever artigos e dormir à noite em vez de dia. Ele quase conseguiu esquecer do sangue e do beco. Dos beijos. E ele tentou não se arrepender de nada.

E estava tudo bem, até essa noite, enquanto via seu velho amigo partir outra vez, após um par de palavras amargas.

"_Você desistiu."_

Eles nunca falaram sobre nada disso.

Mas deveriam.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em inglês. E é muito estranho traduzir um treco que eu mesma escrevi. Realmente algumas coisas soam mil vezes melhor em inglês, outras nem tanto. Enfim, no caso de alguém realmente ler isso, espero que goste e não me ache uma fã tão terrível assim de _Watchmen_ por escrever uma fic deles. Esperem só até o filme sair. Eu aposto que serei uma fã muito legal perto do povo que deve aparecer por aí com suas Mary-Sues. XD

**Agradecimentos: **Primeiramente a **Socialriots** que betou a versão original da história (que pode ser lida aqui: **dana-norram. livejournal. com/ 30417. html** − basta tirar os espaços) e deu toques preciosos. Também a **N. Shibboleth** que gosta de Watchmen há dois séculos e revisou a versão em português e, claro, a **Lily Carroll**, por me acompanhar nesse maravilhoso mundo do fandom por tantos anos. ^_^


End file.
